Blue Eyes Meet Purple Eyes
by peachsng
Summary: 50 Drabbles Challenge. Couple: ChasexCandace. Short drabbles of Chase and Candace, most are cute and some sad. Each different. FINISHED! Thank-you to those who looked at this. Thank-you. I'm done-woot!
1. Drabbles Number One

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

******Disclaimer:** Doesn't own Harvest Moon, but does own a tasty pie. (It's pie day, today.)  
**  
RaisingDawn**: Hello! Another ChasexCandace fanfic...except drabbles. I thought of doing this once when I saw a fellow harvest moon lover do it. So I'm sort of using her idea in a way, but I'm actually doing ChasexCandace drabbles. So for the first ten songs I get on shuffle are going to be used for the drabbles. Enjoy. 

* * *

**.~50 Drabbles Challenge~.  
.~ChasexCandace~.  
****Started: 10/03/14**

**1. Don't Speak Liar By We The King**

"We are going to be fine." Chase whispered into my ear again. He told me this so many times, but I knew I couldn't do anything to help us from breaking up. Chase was leaving Waffle Town for a bit which meant we are going to have a 'distant realitionship'. I knew those never lasted long, but he kept lying to me. "C-Chase...Please don't lie." I said quietly while looking at his face. His purple eyes widen in surprise, then he sighed. Chase pulled me close into a hug. "You know I'm not lying, Candace." He said while rolling his eyes. "Liar." I wasn't surprised when he pulled away with an angry look.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

2. A Thousand Miles By Vanessa Carlton

Candace was in the city...that was very hard to believe, but to tell you the truth she was here with Luna. She walked on the sidewalk, her face held a very depressed expression. Candace missed Chase, why though? She knew Chase was a tad bit rude, but Candace develop feelings for him after they got to know each other. Candace needed him in so many ways. She was lonely and Candace wanting to see that smile she memorized after their first encounter.

Chase was staring at the blue sky, it was an odd thing to do on a Sunday. He found it odd, but he wanted to be with Candace. An other thing that bother him, the young girl left him with wants. Chase was a bit rude to her once in a while, but she knew he didn't mean it. That was Chase's special way of telling her he liked her.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**3. Because of You By Kelly Clarkson**

I stood there in the rain, each raindrop help covered my tears that formed from of my eyes. It was hard to believe that Chase was getting married, when I thought he was trying to court me. I stumbled my way to Caramel Falls, it was a nice place to be when I was sad. My heart was nearly ripped in half, but that was because of him. Maybe I should haven't been involved with him, but he made me a different person. I was afraid of love now because of Chase...

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**4. Good To You By Marianas Trench**

Everyone was watching both of us, Candace and I were finally at the alter, but I didn't know if I could do this. I was the one to propose, but now I had 'cold feet' as some people implied it. My breath was caught in my throat, why did I deserve the girl before me. I caused her pain and loneliness, but we still loved each other. She was going to be mine forever but I felt like I didn't deserve her.

I stared at Chase with a worried look, why wasn't he saying 'I do'. Didn't he want me forever like I did him? He changed me in many ways, but now he was just going to leave me hanging? I stared down at the ground while clutching onto my dress. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be good to you, Candace. So...I do."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**5. You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**

Chase was rolling his eyes while talking to Maya. She was glaring and almost yelling at him, I just stood there watching the scene unfold. It was hard to believe Chase actually liked her, I mean she was very pretty, but wasn't I good enough too? Maybe Chase prefered girls with short skirts, or wear a lot of make-up. I was the exact opposite of her. Chase didn't belong with her, he belonged to me. I know I am quiet, shy, and of course normal, but Chase need someone who was really cared for him and love him. Maya smirked at me before leaving both of us together, alone. She knew I wanted him, but she had him in her clutches. Chase had to be with me, but I kept quiet and never spoke up of my true feelings.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**6. Good Girls Go Bad feat Leighton Meester By Cobra Starship**

Today was a festival for the towns people at the Sundae Inn. Today, I was going to break Candace out of her shell. She stood there on the side, she was being a wallflower as usual. I wasn't completely sure, but I knew Candace was going to get wild, if I spiked her drink. I walked over with a small grin forming on my face, getting ready to stalk my pray. Candace flushed a very dark red once I pulled away from the heated kiss I just gave her. I gave Candace her drink and watched as she drank it, slowly. Candace was different when drunk.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**7. I Want Candy By Bow Wow Wow**

I stared at Candace, she was wonderful and sweet. Candace was different compared to other girls which is why I probably desired her. We were both walking on the calm beach with her, it was very peaceful. I was going to make her mine, but that's just another secret that will never be told. We walked along the beach some more. Yeah, I want some Candy someday...

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

8. Over My Head By Fray

She was always on my mind, but I didn't mind. She was always finding ways to impress me, but maybe it was because I loved her. Candace loved the Julius though, it was kind of sad. Julius loved her sister, which made me feel bad for Candace. It was like a never ending love story, but today I felt the need to finally get what I wanted. She was shocked at first, but then rejected me. I was expecting to get her out of my head, but I still have my thoughts of her. It's just awkward now.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

9. A Never Ending Dream By Cascada

The dream made me flush. In the dream I was with Chase, my friend... We were both lovers in this dream, I told him my feelings and he said "I want to be with you." It didn't end there, we went on dates, we kissed and hug. We both got married and had a kid named "Casey", we grew old. The dream never ended, but that was because I didn't want to get up from the never ending dream. I still wish it could happen in real life, but this was reality.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**10. Rainbow Veins By Owl City**

We both smiled at each other as we walked down the snowy path. We were taking a midnight stroll because it was what we normally did when I was stress. The moon was shining bright and Candace was nearly glowing under the moonlight. We both kept walking hand in hand. Candace was like my drug that kept me sane and happy. It feels like she placed something in my veins to make me feel like this.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

**RaisingDawn: **LoL, that last one didn't make sense at all. XD So I plan on making this into a challenge and I want to finish it before the end of next month. I don't own the music, but they did help me write small drabbles. P.S. I placed my ipod on shuffle and that's what I got...so enjoy. Oh yeah, I didn't really try because I'm that lazy. :P So yeah... Peace and Love.


	2. Drabbles Number Two

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Harvest Moon, but Imma big fan. **

**RaisingDawn:** Part two in the Drabble Challenge! TaaDaaDaaa! So yeah...I had to change the 1,2,3...ect. thing into this one to 12,13,14...ect. So this time it's random items I got my friend to tell me, I tried my parents...they gave me 'trees', so I had to ask her. Yeah, now here it is and please review and of course enjoy!**

* * *

**

**.~50 Drabbles Challenge~.**  
**.~ChasexCandace~.**  
**Started: 10/03/14**

11. Thunder  
Candace always hated thunderstorms and she always found a place to hide during one. She was recently married to Chase and she didn't want him to see her quivering or hiding in fear, but it happened anyways. It was the first thunderstorm of the year and well Candace tried to hide from her husband, but he found her hiding in their closet. He figured out about her fear and tried to comfort her, thunderstorms seemed a lot more fun now with Chase.

12. Chocolate  
The day was Valentine's Day and everyone was celebrating with their loved ones. Only two people who didn't have a date were Candace and Chase. They weren't really anywhere near friends...but nobody was sure how Candace received a box of chocolates from the cook. The cook was also confused, but after getting to know her better; he was happy for the mystery person to bring them together by a box of chocolates.

13. Orange  
He smelled and tasted like oranges. Candace absolutely hated the citrus fruit, but on Chase it was okay. She managed to get along with him and the way he always found new recipes to cook the darn fruit that she still managed to stuff down her throat. She didn't mind though as long as they loved each other.

14. Music  
Chase heard Candace humming a familiar song to their newborn son, a very familiar song. He tried to remember, but couldn't; after fussing over it for a few hours. He found a way to try and ask what the song was. Apparently it was one of their wedding's songs, the first one they danced too...Great times.

15. Secret  
It was a secret; nobody had to know, one that could ruin her life. She fell in love with a cook, a rude one to be exact, who would have thought? She wasn't sure how it happened but that feeling was growing each day. Candace couldn't stop it, but that was until she figured out Chase was going to get married. It left her broken and shattered that secret from being a secret.

16. Leaf  
The fall leaves were falling and she just arrived to Waffle Town. Today the shop was closed and she was enjoying the weather before it changed into harsh cold winds. Fall was her favourite season, the weather and everything about it was perfect. She was enjoying her stroll until a very rushed peach-haired boy crashed into her. They both ended up on the ground in an awkward position. Yeah seasons and the awkward moments...

17. Green  
Green was one of Chase's favourite colors and he felt it was time to take a visit to see Candace. If you knew what I mean, he just wanted to see her stutter like crazy because he had this effect on the poor girl and to get a new apron that was the colour green.

18. Seven  
There were seven reasons why he loved Candace. He loved the way she would smile when he told her about his day (1). He loved how she was innocent and quiet (2 & 3), how Candace knew how to cook unlike a certain someone (4). The way Candace would blush when he gave her affection of his love (5) and the way she would give him a kiss his cheek before he went to work (6). His most favourite was the way how she loved him back (7). Chase had more reasons than this, but these were his favourite so far...

19. Chair  
Chase was now an old man, he was rocking back and forth in a old rocking chair. The chair would squeak each time as he looked at different pictures from memories that seemed so long ago. He stared at the faded pictures of his late-wife Candace and their different moments of happiness. Chase knew his time was going to come soon, but he didn't expect it to happen in the chair that Candace died in while sleeping. They were now both together again...

20. Rock  
Candace stood there in the secret cave while waiting for Chase. This was their special meeting place and well they have been dating for few years now and Chase wanted to give her something special for their anniversary. Chase finally made it with the ring box in his pocket. Candace was quite curious when he showed up with this small smirk on his face.

That was until he pushed her up against the rock, she was surprised and well embarrassed. He kissed her in a very rough way before pulling away with a devious look in his eyes. Candace blushed and tried to avoid looking at him. To make Candace suffer more, he nipped at her neck light and after making his way up to her ear. He whispered the two words that made her burst on the inside. "Marry me."

* * *

**RaisingDawn:** I like seven the most, it's cute. So press that button down there VVV and review, fave, or something that'll bring a smile to my face.


	3. Drabbles Number Three

**Disclaimer: **Yeah how many times do I have to say this? I don't own Harvest Moon.  
**RaisingDawn:** So, here it is...I sort of went blank, and then I decided to go with holidays. Thank you to my mom for naming me holidays. So please enjoy for the sake of holidays and happy be-late Easter Day!

**.~50 Drabbles challenge~.**  
**.~ChasexCandace~.**  
**Started: ****10/03/14**

**21. Christmas**

Today was Christmas and Candace was in panic mode, why you wonder? Well let's just say her gift was now soaked, plus broken from the impact of Luna's bowl of cereal. Candace couldn't blame her because Luna claimed she saw something run towards the tree and of course she freaked out. Now Candace had to make a quick last minute gift for her lover or boyfriend- whatever you wanted to call Chase. Little did Candace know, Chase would have enjoyed anything she gave him for a Christmas gift.

**22. New Years**

Everyone was celebrating while they sat in Chase's small living room. Chase didn't mind because well who would want to wake up the next morning with a terrible head ache and what not? Now Candace was fairly quieter then usual, she wanted Chase to go out and enjoy himself, but he just sat there, besides her enjoying himself. The seconds went by until it was claimed to be a new year, Candace was fairly surprised once he just tackled her into a midnight kiss.

**23. Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day was the day Chase committed his love for Candace; it was also the day Chase proposed to her so many years later. It was the day they finally got married and it was the day they first made love. This may seem odd, but guess who was quite happy when receiving her Valentine's and Anniversary gift from Chase that day?

**24. April Fools**

It was April Fools, the day everyone played practical jokes on every one, Chase wasn't planning on playing a few pranks on Candace, but Candace was planning on slapping a few on him. After receiving some very scary pranks, he decided to play a prank on Candace. To bad it didn't end quite how he wanted...oh well' at least he got to share a smooch or two with her.

**25. Easter**

"C-Chase...do you...believe in the E-Easter bunny?" Candace questioned quietly while looking down at the basket of chocolate eggs, Chase looked up from his book with a blank expression. "No." He continued his task while Candace smiled. On the tag it said "From: A Lovin' Easter Bunny" in Chase's messy handwriting.

**26. Mother's Day**

It was Mother's Day and even though she didn't have any kids yet, she was still surprised when she awoke to Chase making her breakfast. To bad she didn't get to eat any because before she knew it, Candace was getting sick in the bathroom. Which resulted in a trip to the doctor's and finding out she was going to be a mother in eight months.

**27. Father's Day**

"Dada!" The little girl was tugging on his hair as they walked around the small village, Candace wobbled along with them while holding her large belly (yes she's pregnant); Chase was defiantly in his prime time. Everything was almost perfect and he was a very proud husband and father and the plus side? Today was Father's Day and he felt like he was being treated like royalty.

**28. Thanksgivings**

Chase was sorting files for Candice while she was doing an errand, today was Thanksgiving's Day and he decided to be helpful. After going through different files, he found one that brought him a smile. In large letters it said "I am thankful for having Chase..." That's good because he was thankful for having Candace.

**29. Halloween**

Candace stood there in some flimsy costume for Halloween; she was actually 'Trick-or-Treating' with Luna and her friend Chase. She would mumble the same thing over, over at each house and felt very embarrassed in the costume. Now Chase on the other hand found Candace adorable in the witch costume and he was a wizard, he thought maybe fate was trying to bring them together. He didn't know this little fate was called 'Luna', who wanted Candace to be happy with someone.

**30. Remembrance Day**

Remembrance Day was a day to remember the dead in some foreign place, but for Candace she remembered the past year and decided if it was a good year, or not. Well she happened to fall in love with a man she knew for a long time and they were in a successful relationship. Her sister finally found love as well and Candace was recently engaged, so of course it was a very good year for her and Luna as well.

* * *

Holy merciful crap! It's short like really short. My favourite one was probably the easter one and if you guys are wondering... I blushed when writing Valentine's day one. Wow. Lame (I know). So next one is going to be a toughy...because I ran out of ideas! Jk Jk. So...Rememberance Day came out of no where and I couldn't think of anything...so I put that down. Enjoy this and comment? -A


	4. Drabbles Number Four

**Disclaimer: **Who enjoys Harvest Moon?! I do and I don't own it.

**RaisingDawn: **So who thinks the new FanFiction site is cool? I sort of think it's kind of neat, but I miss the old one as well. So thank you to Shimmerleaf and Tiffiany59 for commenting most of my ChasexCandace fanfics and to those who read the stories but don't comment. So yeah thanks. Woo! Now onto some drabbles; this one is like story form where you see like 'heart events' or something like that. So now let's see the love of them bloom. XD

**.~50 Drabbles Challenge~.**  
**.~ChasexCandace~.**  
**Started: ****10/03/14**

**31. First Meetings**

_Shoot, I'm lost. _Candace sighed while staring at the dirt ground; she was lost, soaked and tired from walking around the island for a long time. It was near supper time and there was no doubt her grandmother (plus sister) will be worried about her. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out for a walk on the rainiest day, but Candace was fairly bored and decided she should explore the island. As she trudged her way through the mud, she couldn't help but chastise herself for being quite stupid to be out in this weather. Something was placed over Candace's head to stop the rain from falling on her, she glanced up.

Then her blue eyes met purple eyes.

**32. Small Talk **

"So would you like some tea?" Candace felt her face flush. She may have not known the guy, but he gladly helped her out and took her in to his nice cozy home. The rain was pouring very hard now and she was in some stranger's home; this may seem like a bad dilemma but Chase wasn't going to hurt her, he was just going to occupy her until it stopped raining. "S-sure." She mumbled. "I'm Chase and you are?" He placed the kettle down on the stove. "C-Candace..." She said while sitting awkwardly in the kitchen chair. "Well, it's nice to meet you." He gave her a sincere smile.

**33. Visits**

Luna raised an eyebrow after seeing Chase again, this was his fifth visit this week and of course he was here for Candace. Candace may have not noticed but Chase seemed to have formed a crush on her and Luna was the first one to notice this after a few weeks of his visits. "So...let me guess. You want Candace?" Chase rolled his eyes and replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Of course dimwit." Luna glared, _what did her sister see in him?_

**34. Lunch Date**

"Hey." Candace looked up to see Chase with flowers in his hands. Chase's cheeks turned a light pink as he passed Candace the flowers; he mumbled something that Candace didn't quite hear well. "...P-pardon?" She flushed and stared at the blue flowers in her hands. "Um...do you want to go... out for lunch later?" Chase scratched the back of his head; Candace flushed a dark red and advert her eyes. Later that day, they were on a date enjoying their picnic.

**35. Accidental Kiss**

"Woops." Luna said before skipping away. She 'accidentally' tripped Chase, who ended up flying into Candace and making them both fall to the ground. Now after experiencing a awkward and semi accidental kiss would make anything fairly odd. Candace flushed while looking away and Chase was still on top of Candace. Awkward moments like these are so cliché.

**36. Holding Hands**

Candace and Chase were on a small walk around the island (thank god she wasn't getting lost anymore) and Candace was still embarrassed by _that_ event. Chase sighed; he wanted to hold Candace's hand, but what would happen if he tried? Would she pull away for leave him alone? Maybe he should just try once...

Chase slipped his hand into Candace's and felt her give a little squeeze, She was fine with it.****

37. Confessions

"I-I think...I l-love you." She said while blushing, Chase quickly kissed her.****

38. Happiness For Now

Chase and Candace were very happy. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for now, but maybe if you look closely you'll see Candace giving Maya small dirty looks when she got 'too-too' close to Chase or Chase giving Julius the evil eye when he spotted them together. So here they are Candace and Chase finally being together just like a puzzle piece that was finally connected.****

39. Proposal

"Damn it Candace." He breathed, before pulling away from her arms. She frowned, a bit confused, but still clutched onto him quite worried. "Chase, what is the matter?" She questioned while looking up at him. "I can't, really, control myself around you..." Chase quickly glanced away. "...What d-do you mean?" He quickly kissed her before saying two words.

"Marry me."****

40. Wedding Bells Chime

They both stood there with flushed cheeks, their vows were said calmly, and everyone in the church erupted into cheers. The kiss was a slow one, but fairly sweet. Some were crying (mainly Maya and Julius) while others cheered the kiss to go deeper. After pulling away, they were finally one, always together forever, nothing can break them apart. It seemed just like yesterday when his purple eyes met her blue ones.

* * *

So, yeah...  
Woo! Now ten more to go, then I'm done! I feel like I'm on a roll! Yeah...  
Which one was your fave?  
Mine was confessions, probably because it didn't take long to write. :P  
Peace. -A


	5. Drabbles Number Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but I do play Harvest Moon.

**RaisingDawn:** Somebody dance with me! lol I am finally done and I actually finished before the deadline. Now...let's enjoy these last few drabbles. And I feel like rambling about something, but I can't.

* * *

**.~50 Drabbles Challenge~.  
.~ChasexCandace~.  
Started: ****10/03/14****  
Finished: ****10/04/10**

**1. Children**

The puffs of smoke escaped their lips as they struggled to walk through the knee-deep snow; it was a snowy winter day and what kind of kids would want to miss out on the fun? Chase and Candace were planning on making the biggest snowman on the island, it would take a while but they had the whole day for this. Candace smiled, while Chase explained with a lot of enthusiasm of how big there snowman was going to be. It was all fun and games until a young boy named Julius threw a snowball at Candace. It happened to get a bit nasty between the two of them after that.

And if you are wondering Chase won that fight.

**2. Teenagers**

So what if Candace was sneaking out? She had every right to do what she needed to do, she had her reasons, but nobody was considering her feelings at the moment. One of her goods friends was leaving the island pretty soon and well she wanted to spend as much time with Chase as possible, even if it means sneaking out at night. It was the last time she was ever going to see him, but the kiss she received meant they'll meet again someday and hopefully they _will_ meet again. Shelly thought it was odd that Candace never sneaked out again, but maybe it was some small fixation teenagers went through.

**3. Adults**

Being an adult meant more responsibilities, but if it weren't for Maya getting on my nerves everyday, I wouldn't sound like some whiny person that looked like I had no responsibilities. I sighed while brushing my curly hair out of my face, today was Sunday and I had nothing to do. Maybe I should check out that clothes store besides I do need new clothes, but I don't feel like it... Screw it; I'm going. After appearing in the store and looking around. My eyes fell upon a blue girl that looked like an adult version of Candace, when I realized it _was_ her, my mouth carried me away. "Holy crap, it's you." _Way to go Chase. _Now she probably going to think you're an immature 'adult'.

**4. Babies**

Candace felt an odd pain in her stomach, she clutched onto her husband's arm for a moment then gave a sigh of relief when it stopped, but the pain started up again. "Well you don't need to be rude." Chase hissed at Gill, his sister-in-law's husband. They were having a very intense argument and Candace was going to be in labor soon, but they didn't know that at the moment. "Chase..." She mumbled. "Wait a minute honey." He replied before attacking Gill with another stark reply. "Honey..." She tugged on his sleeve. "What?" He looked down at her with a slight glare. That quickly made her quiet and gripped onto her large belly, and then she gasped quite loudly when her water broke. That shut the guys up very quickly, but brought in panic-mode.

Who would have thought that 16 hours of pain can bring two beautiful children into the world?

**5. Friendships**

Any friendship could start out with a small greeting or an approaching, but who would have thought Chase would have started a friendship with the shy Candace? Yeah, he went there, but he secretly adored the young girl since he first saw her and decided it was time to actually approach Candace. Now here they were sitting together on a bench have a small conversation and Candace was secretly enjoyed it.  
A friendship was in the blooming and maybe it could turn into something more, just by the decision that one of them makes. There would be no doubt that Chase would make that decision.

**6. Blushing**

Candace seemed to blush a lot now days maybe it was because of the young lad that made her blush. Yes, it's Chase but he doesn't mean to make her blush twenty-four seven, well maybe it was on purpose but a man can lie once in a while. Candace has a small crush on Chase and any thought, touch; saying from him would make her blush. It was like a school girl thing except she was an adult who was still young. Oh well, blushing was a normal thing for Candace and Chase adores it anyways.

**7. Hugs**

"I...like it when you h-hug me." She said as her cheeks dusted with a pink tint. Chase pulled away from her and gave her a smirk; a little dirty thought happened in his head (explains the smirk). "What else do you like?" He replied while winking at her, Candace's pink cheeks slowly turned into red. "I-I don't k-know..." She looked away. He pulled her into another hug and lowered his head to meet her ear. "Hm...Do you like this?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling it, Candace gave a little squirm, after being released from his hold; she made a run for it. Chase can sometimes be a tease, isn't that right?

**8. Kisses**

She stared at the little sack in their mail-box, it was for her and she had no clue that someone would send her something in the mail. After opening the small sack and pulling out one tiny silver chocolate, she noticed the small tag that read 'kiss'. That brought a flush to her cheeks, but the note that fell out as well did too. Who would want to kiss Candace, or give her a bunch of chocolates? She quickly placed the note into her sweater pocket and continued her day, plus Candace did enjoy the taste of a kiss.

The Note: "Enjoy the kiss and you should receive some more soon; maybe a real one as well –Secret C."

**9. Scarves**

She made him a scarf and she was fairly embarrassed for the action, why would someone be so embarrassed by this? Well it was Candace, you know how she is. Now Chase was quite happy with his orange scarf, so he decided to make her one as well. He had no clue what to do so he went to Luna; this created chaos. They ended up being tangled in yarn and the scarf was no where near done. This is when he decided to just buy one for her, Chase did indeed buy one. A nice multi-coloured blue one and Candace was surprised when he just handed it to her over the counter, which meant he just bought her a scarf that she made herself. Now they both have scarves to keep their necks warm in the chilly wind.

**10. Words**

It was three words that changed my world and made him mine, but I was a bit too shy to reply. I nodded and smiled before he pulled me into a hug, I felt like I molded into him, just like he was my puzzle piece that I been searching for. I wanted to say something, but I was to busy melting into his arms and enjoying the smell that came off him. We started dating after that; as the weeks went by and things got more serious, I knew it was my time to say it. Our one year anniversary was the right time. As I flushed a dark scarlet, I finally said them. "I...I l-love you."

**THE END

* * *

**

Now who wants to celebrate?!  
I do!  
Which one was your fave?  
I don't know mine...oh well.  
I hoped you enjoyed and such.  
Thank you to those people who read/commented/watched for!  
Woo!  
Peace. -A


End file.
